Culpable
by MariSeverus
Summary: Pese a que no había sido su jefa de casa, se sentía culpable. Pese a que había tratado de hacer algo por él, seguía sintiéndose culpable. Ahí quería morir, junto a un viejo y mohoso espejo y a la espera de que su deseo se cumpliera. Redimirse ante sus ojos.


_Bueno, este es un fanfic que escribí para participar en el reto del_ **"Espejo de Oesed"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".** Espero que les guste y bueno, a lo que vinimos.

No sé si está bien la temática que he escrito puesto que si mal no recuerdo, el espejo fue destruido antes de lo que yo voy a relatar a continuación. Aspiro a que no haya inconvenientes con ello.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece como personajes y ambientación, excepto la idea y alguna otra cosa que no corresponda a Harry Potter y al mundo escrito por JK. Rowling.

* * *

Muchas veces tuvo pesadillas como esas y jamás hizo algo para detenerlo, aunque tampoco pensó que sucedería en la realidad. Que se sentiría tocada por un suceso tan devastador, que le carcomía el alma a pedazos. Todos decían que lo olvidara, que ya había pasado y que no había sido su culpa...

Pero no había podido, se sentía en parte responsable. En parte _culpable_.

Como de haber visto de las gradas y jamás haber intervenido. Ella era la jefa de Gryffindor en aquella época y también había visto su declive sin hacer nada al respecto, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de hablar con él y guiarlo por el buen camino.

Estaba hecho, ahora estaba muerto y nada podía hacer para remediarlo. Jamás pensó que la muerte le tocaría tan de cerca y se llevaría sus esperanzas con ella. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

No había podido dejar de llorar y aunque había encabezado a un gran equipo de búsqueda por sus restos y le había dado entierro con todos los honores, siendo o no un traidor, aún sentía que no había sido suficiente.

Ya nada era suficiente.

Ella no había sido la jefa de su casa, cierto que no tenía _"responsabilidad"_ inmediata y tampoco en las decisiones que alguien como él, pudiera tomar o no. Pero en aquel momento y cuando el jefe de Slytherin partió para unirse a las filas de Voldemort, ella supo que debió hacer algo y solo esperó.

¡Maldita sea... ¿por qué se había sentado a esperar sobre falsas ilusiones de que todo iba a mejorar, cuando claramente todo empeoró más y más?!

Ahora no podía decir ni hacer nada más que llorar y derrumbarse a cada momento del recuerdo. A cada momento en el recuerdo de Severus Snape.

A cada momento que tuvo la verdad ante su vista y jamás se dio cuenta. Cuando jamás se dio cuenta del amor que aquel hombre profesaba en el nombre de Lily Evans Potter. ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida como para pensar que aquel hombre solo quería traicionarlos y que estaba allí para sumirlos en desgracias?

Solo era un idiota enamorado, un idiota que cometió un error y terminó pagándolo con su vida misma. De solo pensar en ello, su piel se erizaba y sentía náuseas incontrolables.

¿Cómo podría redimirse con aquel tímido niño, al que veía todos los días con manchas nuevas en su suéter de diario? Lágrimas que derramar tras años de abuso en casa y en la escuela. Tampoco era un santo, pero no era el demonio mismo.

¡Se sentía toda una idiota! ¡Se sentía como si hubiera fracasado en su labor de educador! Y así había sido... sí, había fracasado.

De solo haber detenido esas crueles bromas de James Potter y compañía, de haberse sentado al menos un momento a su lado y haberle explicado que sin importar cuánto la vida quisiera empujarte, no era bueno saltar del risco.

¿Por qué no hizo más?

Todas aquellas tardes donde le obligaba a quedarse después de las lecciones, solo para que hablara un poco sobre su situación en su hogar. Era como hablar con una pared y de eso estaba segura, pero siempre trató de animarlo, de darle tarea extra y retos que pudiera manejar, que mantuvieran despierta su curiosidad.

Pero nunca fue suficiente y lo perdió en el abismo de la oscuridad en sí. Cuando veía moretones en su rostro, aún cuando sabía que se peleaba con su padre y para mantener a su madre a salvo.

Aún cuando sabía todo eso y sin embargo esperó a que el niño pudiera resolverlo solo. No quiso sofocarlo y ahora veía las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

Las consecuencias y en lo que ello lo convertía.

Un hombre amargado de su existencia, con la idea de vejar y hacerle lo mismo a todos los niños que pasaran bajo sus manos y su tutela.

¡Qué inútil había sido, tratando de ayudarle!

_La luz del sol al atardecer, se levantaba sobre las ventanas en la enfermería. Le había tomado horas, se habían sentido como días, meses y años, pero al final lo había logrado y habían encontrado su cuerpo en la casa de los gritos. Harry lo había dicho en medio de la batalla y nadie se lo hubiera imaginado._

_Severus Snape estaba muerto. Todos sabían su penosa historia de vida y se preguntaban si no había podido tener más mala suerte en vida._

_— ¡No hice nada, Poppy! ¡Siempre pensé que nos odiaba, siempre pensé que trataba de engañarnos y nunca le di una maldita oportunidad! ¡Es mi culpa, Poppy! — gimoteó una afligida Minerva McGonagall, sentada al borde de una vieja cama y manchada de sangre, su sangre, mientras solo estaba tendido allí y con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en sus labios._

_¿Por qué y aún después de muerto?_

_— Míralo Minerva, parece tranquilo. Harry dijo que pese a todo el dolor y la horrenda forma en la que murió, pudo hacerlo en paz. Pudo irse luego de haber culminado su misión. ¿No es suficiente?_

_— ¡NO, NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡NO PARA MÍ! ¡TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE QUIZÁ PUDO HACER Y NO HACER, PUES AHORA ESTÁ MUERTO Y NOSOTROS NO PUDIMOS ALIGERAR SU CARGA. SOLO SE LA HICIMOS MÁS PESADA!_

_— ¡Minerva, ya basta! — exclamó la enfermera, sosteniendo a su colega por los brazos y zarandeándola. — ¿Crees que Severus querría que te echaras a morir en su memoria? ¿Crees que eso querría?_

_— ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡NUNCA SUPE QUÉ HABRÍA QUERIDO! ¡NUNCA PUDE ACERCARME A ÉL, TANTO COMO QUISE Y COMO QUIZÁ ESPERABA!_

Desgarrador, había tristeza y nieve cayendo en esa época. En el presente, como si el cielo llorara con ella. Odiaba ese recuerdo, pero el reflejo no se detenía.

_— Minerva, ¿podrías darme una razón lógica para tu enfado?_

_¿Razones? ¿No le parecía suficiente con que les pidiera a Albus y a él, que se detuvieran y dejaran de utilizar a Harry Potter como carnada para sus juegos sucios y teorías?_

_— ¿Y todavía te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta estúpida, Severus? ¿Todavía pretendes que los vea a Albus y a ti, especulando sobre la vida de un jovencito que apenas pueda defenderse?_

_— ¿¡Que apenas puede defenderse!? ¿te estás oyendo a ti misma? ¡Potter sobrevivió al ataque mismo del señor tenebroso y no se molesta en ocultarlo!_

_— ¡Deja esa aversión estúpida que tienes contra su padre y abre los ojos de una vez!_

_— ¿Realmente eso piensas de mí? ¿Realmente eso piensas que siento?_

Era incapaz de seguir mirando, se resbalaba a través del frío vidrio y ante el recuerdo. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

La mirada de tristeza, sus ruegos desesperados por pedir que al menos creyera un poco en él. Ruegos por entenderlo, ruegos por pedir que al menos no le diera la espalda como otros.

Severus Snape había sido un ser abusado que se había convertido en abusador, con el tiempo.

_No había podido parar de llorar, no después del entierro. Aunque hubiese huido en su última batalla, aunque hubiese escapado por las ventanas del gran comedor, no lo consideraba un cobarde._

_Solo debía mantener el plan al pie de la letra y ella no debía entrometerse._

_Al menos no en eso, al menos no en ese momento._

_— ¡Oh Severus, pero qué diablos he hecho! ¿Por qué no escuché a Albus, por qué no te ayudé en el momento indicado? ¿Por qué te dejé morir así como así?_

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿¡Por qué!? ¡Maldita sea... ¿por qué?!

Un error que todavía pagaba caro, un fantasma que todavía le acosaba. Y deseaba verlo una vez más, aunque fuera solo una vez para pedir perdón, para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado y decírselo.

Aunque ya sufría el abandono de su error.

_— ¿Otra vez con moretones, Severus? ¿Es que acaso en casa siguen peleándose? — preguntó La jefa de Gryffindor, casi a la ligera. Al no escuchar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y observó al muchacho que permanecía en su pupitre y mirando al suelo con una expresión de rabia. Había estado disponiendo un par de libros en un viejo aparador junto a su escritorio, que ni se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos del joven de tercer año._

_— No es nada._

Nunca era nada para él, aunque el mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor. ¡Cuánto ansiaba poder redimirse! No podía más, no podría sostenerse más. Días sin comer y sin dormir apropiadamente, llena de pesadillas tras su muerte.

Albus siempre lo había dicho: _confía en él_.

Ella nunca lo había hecho.

Hasta ese momento.

— Severus... yo... lo siento tanto. ¡Cómo quisiera poder verte de nuevo y poder decírtelo cara a cara y sin mirar una vieja y fría tumba en el suelo!

¡Cómo ansiaba que se cumpliera aquel deseo! Se había encerrado en aquella vieja habitación, por días, tan solo mirando a aquel frío y antiguo espejo. Aquel que le concediera aquel deseo de querer tenerlo pero no usarlo.

No usarlo más, ya no.

Y con esa premisa, simplemente dispuso sus manos sobre el espejo. ¿Qué esperaba que iba a suceder? ¿Qué diablos quería que sucediera?

Nada. Solo morir de inanición y con sus manos puestas sobre el espejo, hasta que ya nada ni nadie pudiera despegarla de allí.

Una forma de morir a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y sin saber cómo ni cuando, quizá el cansancio o la falta de energía.

Soñar, no era el mejor momento.

_— Minerva..._

¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Ahora oía voces en su cabeza? ¿De tanta culpa ahora escuchaba la voz de Snape en su cabeza?

_— ¿Severus?_

_— Poppy tiene razón, nunca creíste en mí pero tampoco significa que debes torturarte. No es tu culpa, no es como si nunca hubieses hecho algo por mí. Simplemente que mi orgullo no me permitió pedir ayuda, no quería sentirme débil e incapacitado de hacerlo por mí mismo. Tú misma lo dijiste una vez, que debía levantarme y defenderme, exigir lo que por derecho me correspondía en mi familia y en la escuela._

_— Jamás quise decir algo así._

_— Pero ya no siento dolor, solo está la vieja herida pero más allá de eso... Potter me dio uno de los regalos más preciados que jamás esperé recibir. Su perdón y además de eso, el perdón de Lily._

_— ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_— Lo pude ver en sus ojos._

_— ¿Cómo puedes ver sentimientos a través de los ojos?_

_— ¿Nunca has oído que los ojos son el espejo del alma?_

Espejo...

_— Siempre quise ayudarte, salvarte de tu destino quizá auto impuesto. Nunca... yo nunca supe cómo hacerlo, no quise entrometerme, sofocarte. Yo no..._

_— Si la mitad de lo que fue mi dolor, es como ahora te sientes, creo que ya has sufrido demasiado._

Quizá soñaba, pero podía verlo. Severus Snape se arrodillaba ante ella en el suelo y aunque aún podía ver su herida, aún podía ver la sangre en su camisa, sostenía sus manos y trataba de sonreírle.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca con tanta culpa?

_— Severus... perdóname._

_— Quizá haya algo que pueda reconfortarte, en mi despacho. Busca alli, en mi viejo baúl._

¿Acaso lo que escuchaba era producto de sus más profundos deseos? ¿Se había cumplido lo que más anhelaba? ¿Hablarle por última vez?

_— Severus, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste? Yo pude haberte ayudado, yo pude..._

_— No podía, no debía Minerva. Nunca quise exponerte a todo ello, nunca quise que vieras toda esa crueldad. No quise sumergirte en la oscuridad, perderte allí. Siempre sentí que eras... mi amiga. Y pese a que teníamos nuestras diferencias, siempre sentí que podía contar contigo, aunque no creyeras en mí, supuse que todo nuestro pasado habría significado algo._

Y por un momento comprendió la razón de de su dolor, el por qué de su culpa. Aparte de ver a un tímido niño, convertirse en un adulto depresivo y desagradable, también había empezado a sentir algo más.

Amor, que con un poco de amor podía salvarlo.

_— ¿Tú también? ¿Tú también lo sentiste, Severus?_

_— No lo sé. Búscalo en mi baúl y tú dímelo._

De pronto sintió brazos a su alrededor, una sensación como una brisa fría al principio y que luego se convirtió en una calidez que la sobrecogió de inmediato.

Rompió en lágrimas mientras mojaba el cuello ensangrentado de aquel hombre y se mezclaba con su sangre, haciendo curiosas formas en el suelo a sus pies.

Estaba soñando, no podía ser real y aunque sintiera los latidos de su corazón, junto al suyo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos de inmediato y aquella calidez, de pronto volvió a sentirse fría.

Y un gran "crack" la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Se había ido contra el vidrio y se había cortado con un par de sendos trozos de éste, en su intentona por abrazar algo que sabía que no había sido real.

Solo se trataba de su mente, buscándose consuelo a si misma. Miró la sangre en sus manos y tomó uno de los trozos del vidrio.

Aún podía verlo sonreír en él, aún podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza. Lo apegó a su pecho y se dijo que su mente no podía ser tan creativa como para inventarse una historia, sobre algo que pudiera encontrarse en el despacho del profesor de pociones.

¿O tal vez sí?

Ponerse en pie luego de pasar horas encerrada allí, se sintió tan refrescante que ya casi había olvidado que tenía piernas y que podía desplazarse. ¿Acaso había olvidado algo y su cerebro quería que fuese por ello, al despacho de su mártir?

¿Por qué se torturaba?

Caminaba como ínferi por los pasillos, cada uno de los corredores se hacía cada vez más eterno y con todas las cortadas en sus manos y piernas, brazos y rostro, cualquiera lo pensaría.

Pero si la mitad del dolor que él había sufrido, era como el que ella sufría en ese preciso momento, entonces su deuda estaba saldada.

Y al empujar la puerta del despacho de Snape, que nadie más se había atrevido a perturbar, sintió que aún su espíritu seguía dentro. Se sentía como en casa y estaba bien simplemente sentarse en su cama y morir ahí. Imaginándose que en sus sueños, él vendría por ella también.

Que pagaría con su alma.

— Su baúl, dónde diablos...

Allí estaba todo junto a la cama, nada había sido tocado desde su partida. Su varita seguía sobre su mesa de noche y se imaginó que Harry la había dejado allí, luego del entierro. Usualmente se enterraba al mago con su varita, pero Harry presentía que él iba a volver.

Tal como ella, de una forma u otra.

— Lo siento, Severus. Lo siento si he de profanar tu santuario... una vez más y con mi presencia. Sé cuánto odiabas que interviniera o quizá solo era tu orgullo. ¡No lo sé, estoy tan confundida!

Su ropa seguía allí y aunque fuese una nota de perversión, tenían su aroma. Extrañaba ese aroma, sus manos tan delicadas en su arte de preparar pociones. Extrañaba su voz suave, casi en un susurro.

Lo extrañaba completamente y de la tapa se había desprendido un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

_"Siempre quise decírtelo, pero Dumbledore no lo permitiría y mucho menos querría arriesgarte en todo lo que está por suceder. A veces necesito hablar con alguien y ser totalmente sincero sobre lo que ocurre, sé que tu escucharías y aunque no confías en mí (y no te culpo), sabrías entender quizá..._

_Al final entendería por qué hice lo que hice._

_Nunca quise alejarte de mi vida, tal cuál lo hice a lo largo de los años. Muchas veces, cuando era niño, solo quería correr a tu despacho y rogar por tu ayuda. Rogar que todo se detuviera, siempre mi ego se interpuso entre nosotros y como un gran abismo al que salté y en el que me consumí._

_No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, has de pensar que te odiaba y aún después de todo lo que trataste de hacer por mí. Pero no es tu culpa, fue mía. Las decisiones y errores, fueron todos míos._

_Aún así, siempre quise que supieras que me gustaba jugar ajedrez contigo. Que siempre me gustó tomar el té contigo, por las tardes. Que siempre me gustaron las anécdotas sobre el Quidditch y nuestras constantes peleas sobre la copa de las casas._

_Pero no peleábamos, nunca lo hicimos. Siempre fuiste una mujer importante en mi vida, como una mentora a la que jamás tuve el tiempo de agradecer todo el esfuerzo que hizo..._

_¡Hasta llegué a sentir atracción por ti! ¿No es gracioso? No, creo que no..._

_Pero estas palabras morirán aquí, Minerva. No se me está permitido hablar de los planes... no."_

Por más que se lo dijeran, sabía que había cometido un error. Había sentido admiración, cariño por aquel pequeño niño y por aquel testarudo hombre...

No podía negarlo y pues ahí quería morir, echada en su cama y abrazando aquel retazo de espejo que aún le mostraba al jefe de Slytyherin o ex jefe, sonriente y sin preocupación alguna.

Ansiaba que aquel espejo le concediera su deseo de tenerlo pero no usarlo. Al menos tenerlo con vida, así no pudiera hablarle ni tocarlo más.

Con eso bastaba para ella. Soñar con eso.

Redimirse y quizá decir un par de cosas que jamás dijo.


End file.
